1. Field of Invention
This invention relates to the field of drag racing. More particularly the invention is directed to a method and apparatus for determining a desired distance between cars at a predetermined point of a race track in order to win a race.
2. Related Art
In the field of drag racing, drivers compete to cross a finish line first without, xe2x80x9cbreaking out.xe2x80x9d In other words, it is going too fast based upon the car""s given performance capabilities. Traditionally, drag racing involved two cars starting at one end of a track and upon receiving a go signal, racing to a finish line with the first to cross winning the race.
Today, all cars are given a handicap rating. That is, slower cars are given a head start. With today""s technology, the car""s top speeds are determined and a head start time is calculated for the slower car. Drivers are penalized or disqualified for mistakes such as false starts or for running a faster elapsed or lower time than predicted. Thus, the object is to cross the finish line before your opponent, but at or above the predicted elapsed time top speed for your car.
A shift has occurred from the car""s capabilities to the driver""s capabilities. At speeds of between one hundred to two hundred miles per hour, for example, it is difficult to judge where your car should be relative to your opponent""s car as you approach the finish line to win the race.
It is an object to aid drag racing driver""s ability to win a drag race.
It is another object to provide a method and device which a driver can use to judge the relative distance between cars prior to the completion in order to win a drag race.
It is also an object to provide a method for determining an optimum distance between race cars at a predetermined point of a race track preceding a finish line.
Accordingly, the invention is directed to a method and apparatus for aiding drag racing drivers in determining the desired relative distance between cars at a predetermined point of the race track preceding a finish line. The method and device includes a first car speed input device, a second car speed input device, a manipulator operably associated with the devices to produce a predetermined distance between a first car and second car at a predetermined point before a finish line of a race track. The method and apparatus can include a display or a printout of the predetermined distance.
A method includes the steps of determining a first and second car""s top speed wherein said second car""s top speed is slower than the first car""s top speed, determining the first car""s time to travel a predetermined distance, determining the second car""s time to travel the predetermined distance, using the times to determine a relative distance between the first and the second car at a point less than the predetermined distance.
Terminology
xe2x80x9cPerformancexe2x80x9d is the time it should take a given car to reach the finish line given a predetermined maximum speed for the car.
xe2x80x9cProximity tablexe2x80x9d is a chart, slide-rule, dial, or the like which displays to a driver an optimal distance a first car and a second car should be separated at a predetermined point (typically a mile per hour line) preceding a finish line when the driver knows a first and second car""s maximum performance.